


A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

by OverMyColdCoffee (Room3b)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 8tracks, Fanmix, Gen, download link also available, electroswing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Room3b/pseuds/OverMyColdCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Eggsy Unwin Electroswing Mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://overmycoldcoffee.tumblr.com/post/123755540671/aceunwins-overmycoldcoffee-roxvmcrtons). 
> 
> Why, yes, that is a Taylor Swift cover you see there. I can totally see Eggsy dancing to this. Just be glad I held off on the Barbie Girl cover.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://overmycoldcoffee.tumblr.com/)

[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/overmycoldcoffee/a-little-party-never-killed-nobody-an-eggsy-unwin-electroswing-mix) | [BOX](https://app.box.com/s/jowrd84d0dpveru4s7gqouzgb65k3b8x)

**TRACK LIST**

**01\. Thrift Shop (Bart & Baker Electro Swing Mix)** | Scott Bradlee’s Postmodern Jukebox  
**02 Puttin’ On The Ritz (Club Des Belugas Remix)** | Fred Astaire  
**03 Sharp Dressed Man** | Red Light District  
**04 Shake It Off (feat. Von Smith)** | Scott Bradlee’s Postmodern Jukebox  
**05 It Don’t Mean A Thing (If It Ain’t Got That Swing)** | Le Jockey  
**06 Jolie Coquine** | Caravan Palace  
**07 A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)** | Fergie  
**08 Bad Boy Good Man** | Tape Five


End file.
